


Little Fool (you can never win)

by Mystic_reader



Series: Deanna!Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Episode: s01e06 Skin, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_reader/pseuds/Mystic_reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam meets the shapeshifter wearing his sister's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Fool (you can never win)

**Author's Note:**

> Characters aren’t mine. Written for fun, not for profit.
> 
> Title from “I’ve Got You Under My Skin” By Frank Sinatra. Takes place during 1x06 (Skin). Totally self-indulgent, my own personal Sam/girl!Dean canon.
> 
> Some canon episodes never happened in my universe. For a full list of episodes and the order they appear in this universe, along with any other changes, you can go to [GirlDeanFic](http://girldeanfic.tumblr.com/masterpost) on Tumblr.

Tom is all nerves as he walks up the steps to the dark house. It’s his first night on SWAT and they got a call for a possible hostage situation.

“Alpha Team in position.” His partner, Eric, says over the radio. Tom takes a second to adjust his goggles and catch his breath. _Slow and steady. You got this._

“We’re in.” Eric says as they enter the front hallway of the home.

“Team 2. We’re in.” Comes over the radio as Tom scans the large and open entryway. The living room is on the left. He steps inside and passes his light over everything, looking for any place someone could hide. Apparently the bastard they're hunting is a real sicko. And he’s armed. A bad combination.

Tom can see the lights of Team 2 sweep across the door to the kitchen up ahead. The living room is empty, and he says so into his radio before turning toward the stairs. Eric is ahead of him and the two of them move as quickly as they can up to the second floor. It’s quiet and they stand there silently waiting for Team 2 to catch up. Once the two groups are back together, the men start a room by room sweep of the upstairs.

Tom and Eric check what looks to be the master bedroom. They find it clear and for a second, Tom wonders if maybe they’ve been sent to the wrong house. Then he hears it. A small thump and the sound of a woman crying.

All of them move toward the sound, lights breaking through the dark to find the victim. She's bound to a chair, duct tape over her mouth, and she's covered in blood.

“Be advised. We found the victim. She’s alive.” Eric says over the radio as they scan the room looking for the suspect. But other than the victim, the room is empty. Eric goes to her and begins untying her arms. “It’s okay. You’re okay.” he says.

The young woman is clearly terrified and there is so much blood that Tom even has trouble telling what color her hair is. Whoever did this to her really cut her up good. Bastard. 

When the woman’s right arm is free she starts frantically pointing behind them, toward the hallway.

Tom immediately turns and with Eric following close behind, they head into the hallway again.

They can hear movement coming from the room at the end and follow the sound. Forcing their way through the door, Tom finds the suspect with his back to them, attempting to escape through an open window.

“Freeze! Don’t move!” Tom shouts and the subject freezes, arms in the air. Tom can see a wicked looking knife in his right hand. “Drop the knife!” he demands while Eric shouts from beside him, “Keep your hands where I can see them!”

The suspect still has his back to them and as he slowly turns to face them, Tom says again, “Drop it!”

When the subject finally turns around enough that Tom can see his face, his breath catches in his throat.

 _Holy shit_. _It’s a girl._

 

**Earlier that night...**

Sam wakes up tied to a piece of scaffolding. The last thing he remembers is pointing a gun at his sister. Only it wasn’t really his sister. It was that bastard shapeshifter pretending to be her. Then the thing took a swing at him and the next thing he knows he’s waking up here, tied up, underground somewhere.

He tugs on his bonds but they won’t budge. There’s movement to his right and Sam turns his head to see his sister... no, **not** his sister...the shapeshifter...walking toward him. He expects her to say something but she doesn’t. She’s wrapping a thick rope around her arm and she walks right past him like he’s not even there.

Sam’s throat is dry but he manages to croak “Where’s my sister? Where’s Dee?”

The shapeshifter stops now and looks at him. It’s disconcerting. She really does look exactly like Dee.

“Oh, come on.” she says. “You don’t really care.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

The thing shakes her head, incredulous. “I swear, the more I learn about you and your family...I mean...I thought I came from a bad background, but I’ve got nothing on you two.”

Sam stares at the thing with his sister’s face. “How could you…” He says, voice rough. “How could you know that?”

The thing taps her finger to the side of her head. “Oh, I know a lot,” she says. “Like just how fucked up you two really are.” She laughs. “So fucked up you actually started fucking!”

Sam cringes...shakes his head. “We never…”

“No...but you came damned close didn’t you?” She pauses, looking down at Sam thoughtfully. “You know, she would have let you. If that’s what you wanted. She would have let you fuck her. She loved you that much.” It pauses for a second again before correcting itself. “ _I_ loved you that much.”

Sam shakes his head angrily. “You’re not my sister.”

“But I am now.” it says, smiling down at him. “I’m your sister....and I loved you. I loved you so much, but it didn’t matter to you, did it? No. You pushed and you pushed until I finally broke. Until I finally gave in and gave you what you wanted. What we _both_ wanted. And you still left. Left me all alone.

You know Dad didn’t come back for almost 2 weeks? When I finally got a hold of him he was surprised to hear from me. He thought for sure that I had skipped out with you.”

“Stop talking about her like you’re her! You’re not Dee!” Sam shouts. “You don’t know anything!”

“Yeah...I do.” she says, pulling an empty milk crate over and sitting down in front of him. She leans over, resting her hands on Sam’s thighs. “I know the way you used to look at me. The way it made me feel. All warm inside. And I know that deep down, I wish you still looked at me that way. Deep down? I’m jealous. Jealous that you found someone else. That you forgot about me.”

Sam wants to argue with her. To tell her that he’d never forget about Dee. That moving on was the single hardest thing he’d ever done in his life. That he never stopped loving her. Not for one second.

But this isn’t Dee, so Sam keeps his mouth shut. This thing is just trying to get at him, and he’s not going to give it the pleasure.

“There’s nothing I can do about it now though,” the shapeshifter says. “And this life? It’s not without it’s perks. I mean, I meet the nicest people! Like your friend Becky. She’s so nice, when I show up at her doorstep ready to apologize, I’m sure she’ll let me right in.”

Sam tried to protest, but the shifter just grins. She throws a large tarp over Sam’s head and everything goes black.

 

**The next day…**

It’s only after it’s all over that Sam and Dee really get a chance to talk. They’re in the Impala, getting the hell out of dodge, when Dee finally says, “I’m sorry.”

Sam looks over at his sister. He’s not surprised that she’s choosing to open up now, sitting behind the wheel of the Impala. Sam knows his sister (still) and he knows it’s the only place she truly feels secure.

“What are you sorry about?” he asks.

“I wish things were different. I wish...you could just be Joe College.”

Sam sighs heavily. “Nah...it’s okay, really. Even at Stanford...the truth is...I never really fit in.”

He considers telling her everything he wanted to tell the shapeshifter when they were down in the sewers. But he doesn’t. He has a feeling Dee really wouldn’t want to talk about it. Not about _that_. Not now anyways. He’s sure the right moment will come. But today is just not that day.  



End file.
